PARTNERS
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: Pacifica Northwest doesn't have many friends. In fact, she has exactly two: Dipper and Mable pines. But they had left Gravity falls for the summer, so Now she was all alone. One night, after a bad fight with her parents, she accidently released The dream dweller known as bill cipher. With his help, she'll have to fight all kinds of creatures. And they aren't pushovers. (NOBILLXPAZ)


Here's the first chapter of my new fic series, "Partners: A unique friendship." Enjoy!

* * *

It was quiet in the small town of Gravity falls.

Which was unusual. And if you had ever been to the wayward town, you would realize It was the definition of unusual.

Perhaps the reason the town was so quiet was because the Dream dweller that had terrorized it for many years had been finally vanquished, and now layed trapped in a prison of stone.

Or Maybe it was because The Mystery shack was temporarily closed for repairs after the events of weirdmageddon, and wouldn't be opened for a few months.

Or maybe, perhaps, just maybe the reason the town was so quiet was that two things were missing from its everyday crazy routine. Or rather, two PEOPLE.

Dipper and Mable Pines.

The pine's twins had been through one hell of a summer. They had the craziest adventures even thought possible. They also befriended many people, including the monsters of the town. The more people they befriended, the more their little family grew.

Sadly, at the end of summer, they had to head back to their home, California Piedmont, and bid goodbye to their many friends. They have been there for almost 9 months now.

They had been using video chat, text messaging, and phone call to talk to their many friends back home. While Dipper talked to Soos, Wendy and her group of friends, Mable called Candy and Grenda and talked to Wendy and Soos. They both also Video chatted Stanley and Stanford whenever they could, them being on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

But there was one friend who they desperetly wanted to talk too, for they, and none of their friends back home, for some odd reason, hadn't been able to contact her for the past Nine months.

Pacifica Northwest.

Now, at the beginning of the summer, The Pine's family, their Grunkle's included, couldn't care less about Pacifica. She was, in Mable words, a total, **"WALKING ONE DIMENSIONAL BLEACH BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STERYOTYPE!"** But we will just call her a Brat. But ever since the ghostly events of The Northwest Manor Party, she had changed for the better, and was good friends with the pines twins.

But ever since the twins had left for home, they hadn't been able to talk to Pacifica. It was like she had vanished right off the map. Dipper thought it was because Pacifica's parents hated the pine twin's guts, and they weren't letting her contact them. But that didn't appear to be the case, because whenever Their friends asked Her parents where they were, their expression turned to nervous scared ones before morphing back into the same old Northwest Cockiness, while stating that she has been in her room.

So, Dipper and Mable were Worried about her.

And they should be. The reason Pacifica wasn't receiving any letters was because she was in a place where she couldn't respond to them. The reason Pacifica's parents always told them Pacifica couldn't come out was because she wasn't even in their house. The reason she has been missing for Nine whole months was because she was fighting against a horrible new threat against the very foundation of Gravity falls, and possibly the whole world too.

But Before I can tell you that story, I must go back, back to the beginning. Back too that first week after Dipper and Mable left Gravity falls.

Back when Pacifica Northwest accidently resurrected the most fearsome creature ever known.

 _ **Bill Cipher.**_

* * *

-THIS SUPER, SUPER, SUUUUUUUPER LONG FLASH BACK IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE NARRATOR. THEENDISNEVRTHEENDISNEVRTHEENDISNEVER-

* * *

Pacifica's alarm clock went off 2 hours early. AGAIN.

She moaned in annoyance, and blearily opened her eyes and stared at the broken Clock.

"Can you for once, just ONCE go off at the right time?" She muttered tiredly. She sat up, and stretched in her bed, then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Like always, she brushed her teeth with Expensive Toothpaste, on an expensive tooth brush, in an expensive bathroom, blah, Blah, Blah, Etc. She was starting to get tired of being rich.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, she looked at her attire in the mirror. She frowned. It was her every day purple jacket, along with her pink shirt and skirt.

"This will never do." She said, sighing. She headed to her closet, and took off her jacket. She sifted through all her clothing, looking for something new to wear. She sifted through all her clothing. Designer Jackets, t-shirts, jeans, shorts, everything in here looked like it came directly off a fashion show. She was bored of it all. She wanted something a little-

Then it caught her eye. A yellowish sleeve of something sticking out of an old box buried deep in her closet. She frowned, then dragged it out. The Box had something written in her mother's neat, precise handwriting: " _Good will."_

 _P_ acifica Scoffed. Her parents hated good will, saying that clothing worn by someone else shouldn't even be considered as proper clothing. So, what was this box for?

She pried the lid off the top, and blinked in shock. It was the yellow wool llama sweater that Mable had given her during weirdmageddon. She had been looking all over her house, but her parents reported that it was mysteriously lost when they moved out of Northwest manor.

""Mysteriously lost" my butt." She grumbled. But then smiled quietly, as she held up the llama sweater. Even though she had been reluctant at first to wear the sweater, because it wasn't very fashionable. But then she thought: "fashionable? You're wearing a potato sack because all your other clothing was destroyed. Stop worrying about dumb fashion and put the stupid warm sweater on." So, she slid on the snug sweater, hesitantly. It was as warm as a cuddly fluffy dog. She was glad she did, for it told her she was part of the cipher prophecy.

Even though that turned out to be a major failure. But still, it brought back good memories she had of her only two REAL friends in Gravity falls. And Pacifica had been going downhill in that department lately.

Her two friends that always hanged out with her had ditched her, saying that if she was gonna befriend those two twin dip wads, then she was as lame as them. But Pacifica knew the true reason. She didn't have as much money as she used too, so her friends had ditched her because of that.

And as for the people who she fought alongside in weirdmageddon, they still didn't trust her. Most of them thought that she was still the same prissy old rich girl. She kept trying to explain that she had changed, but nobody listened.

Her parents didn't help matters much either. They had forbidden her from skyping or video calling The Pine's twins. She was tempted to do it anyway, to test them, but she knew the punishment would be a larger one since she only had one credit card.

She headed downstairs for breakfast, and sighed in relief. At least they were still rich enough to afford butlers to make breakfast. The last time her mother had tried to cook, they almost lost their old mansion to flames.

She began eating her favorite, pancakes with crisp bacon and fried potatoes, when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Pacifica. Darling. What exactly are you wearing?"

Pacifica sighed through her teeth, and stared up at her Menacing mother figure. "

"A sweater." She replied.

"And why are you wearing that sweater?" She said coldly, her eyes glinting, ready to strike.

Pacifica had, however, already come up with a solution.

"Because llama hair is in season, and this is the only llama hair item I have." She replied coolly.

Her mother's eyes shot open.

"IT'S LLAMA HAIR SEASON! PRESTON! WE HAVE TO GO BY A LLAMA HAIR DRESS, HATS, EARRINGS, AND LIP GLOSS FOR ME!" Her mother took off screeching unholy like.

Pacifica now grabbed her backpack, and headed out the back door to her short cut through the woods to her school.

The Northwest's had purchased their new mansion on a rocky cliff near the river of Gravity falls. They fixed it up in a few months, and it was like brand new. However, it meant a thirty-minute drive to school, and Her parents had revoked her Limo privileges. But, the new owner of the mystery shack was kind enough to let her borrow their golf cart, but it meant a fifteen-minute walk through her back woods to get to the shack on time to pick it up. As least, HE was the one guy who gave her a dang chance out of this whole town.

She had to take a shortcut straight through the woods to get to the shack. This would be fine…except it led her past a spot every day that brought her bad memories of weirdmageddon.

She first saw that statue the first time she had taken her route through the woods, and literaly had a panic attack. But after Soos had gotten her to calm down, he explained what it was: the Fossilized remains of Their Dream eaten enemy, Bill Cipher.

Once she had figured that out, she was a lot more relaxed coming this way through the woods. But that statue still standing there, its arm stretched and opened readily, as if to shake someone's hand, gave her the chills. This was the thing that literally caused her Fathers face with a single snap of the fingers to switch around the holes in it.

She didn't mind walking through here, but every time she did, she had a strong, strong, VERY strong temptation to take a stick and smash the statue to ashes. But she restrained herself, and continued walking.

She could feel the stony eye of the dream demon following behind her.

* * *

Welp, here it is folks! The first chapter of my new Fic, Partners! I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
